I had a dream
by Bekuki
Summary: it's really stupid it was a strange dream I had last night Iw ant to share it with you all


  
I had this freaky dream where I moved to pleasentville. Sorry about the spelling mistakes my speller checker isn't working.  
  
  
~~R.P.O.V~~ "I really didn't think life life could get any better it was bad enough my father decidcd they we were moving to Pleasentville.   
Really now? I'm a big city person, I'm no where near a townie folk. I had to leave my friends behind. *sigh* And I was about to start high   
school. Now I'll have to start my first year at Pleasentville High..."  
  
***  
  
The de Boer family moves into the house with great easy. Rebecca moved into the basement her sister got the up stairs with her parents.  
Her pets had no problem ajusting to the new surroundings.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca stears depressingly at the ceiling. "Meeoww.."a white cat comes into her view. She smiled alittle and sratched   
behide his ear."Hey there.." Rebecca got up and looked in the mirror at herself. A short girl with redish dyed hair looked back at her,   
she had extramely pale skin. It looked like she never went outside.. She ajusted her glasses and her black shirt. There was thunds  
heard coming down the stairs."Brat..."she said softly.  
"Hey loser..like the basement?"the girl said with a wide smirk. She looked like her sister same dyed red hair, her hair was longer and her   
bandges parted in the middle. She had a beautiful face and tanned skin and hzel eyes, that were almost brown.  
"Shut up Holly. At lest I'm starting High school!"Rebecca said angerily.  
"You better not tell anyone I'm your sister. I don't want people putting me in the freaker group."  
"Whatever go away, I have to pick out what to wear to school."  
"It's not that hard..just pick the loser clothes you always do."with that she ran up the stairs again.  
"Bitch..."she grabbed a red short selved shirt(button up shirt) and white tank top and a pair of black pants."There..done.."  
  
***  
  
That morning Rebecca got up reluckently. She didn't want to face a new school with new faces. She was afird the  
whole high school thing ould bring her nothing but teasing, and bully's pranks. She got dressed patted her cat and walked to school.   
She was right the minute Eckert brothers saw her she was a target for them.  
"Well you must be new."Tim said.  
"Ya I am..."she said quietly holding her sketch book tightly.  
"Let me guess your a freshmen."Travis added.  
"Yes.."she was nervous now.  
"And do you know what happens to freshmen?"Tim asked.  
"No.."she was hoping they weren't gonna do what she thought they were.  
"I guess we'll have to show you."Travis said smirking.  
"Please don't.."she pleaded.  
"We gotta it's the rules."Travis picked up Rebecca easily.  
They opened Rebecca's locker and stuffed her in it.  
"Let me out please..I'm clastrofobic."she pleaded and bandged on the locked and shut door.  
"See ya freashmen."the Eckert brothers left with that.  
Merton walking by. He hears puonding, and stops by Rebecca's locker."Is anyone in there?"  
"She please let me out.."a quiet voice answered.  
"Sure, what's the cambo?"he answered.  
"It's 5-26-9."  
Merton open the lock, and saw the girl sitting at the bottem of the locker, huddled.  
"Thank you."she said getting up.  
"It's okay, I know what it feels like I egt stuffed in a locker all the time."  
"Are you a freshmen too?"  
"No I'm a senoir, TnT just seem to like to tease me."  
"I know what it feels..like.."she sighed."I'm sorry I bothered you..thanks again.."she said rushing off to class.  
Merton looked down and saw her art book."This must be hers.."He picked it up and took alittle look throw it.  
"It's to late to catch her now."he notice alittle if lost thing that had her address was on it."I'll return it after."  
  
***  
  
Rebecca had looked everywhere in her room. where got her sketch book be. Maybe she dropped it when TnT put her in the locker.  
"Oh no..."she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.  
Holly came down stairs, with Merton behind her."Someone's here to see you loser, and just to say he's as much as a freak as you."she   
said looking at Merton.  
"You know you could try being nice."Rebecca said digging in the closet.  
"Whatever, I'm not related to the loser."Holly said going back up stairs.  
"Well who's here?"Rebecca looked up."Great she left.."  
"Hey, I think you left this at school."Merton said holding up her sketch book.  
"My sketch book!"she said exictedly. I was soo worried the boys had gotten it."she said smiling.  
"It's no problem really.."merton said looking around the room. The walls had been hand painted with pictures. There was a computer   
desk with a computer, books selves with tones of books. Theer was a cat rubbing against his leg. Merton snezzed."Sorry I'm allgeric."he   
said pionting to the cat.  
Rebecca picked up the cat adn put him up stairs."It's okay."  
"Inresting room..did you paint ythis all yourself?"  
"Yeah..it's not the best."  
"It's pretty good."  
"Anywayz you probaly have a life to get to..and I had homework..I have to study to catch up."  
"Yeah, I don't really have a... well heres your book."he hads it to her.  
"Thanks again."leads him to the basment door to the outside.  
"By the way names Merton J. Dingle. I'm presdent of the gothic fansty guild."  
"My names Rebecca de Boer it's a pleasure to meet you."she shock his hand.  
"Maybe you might like to join the guild sometime."  
"I might. I love creepy things. My favs are werewolves and vampires."  
"Cool. I hope you can join."  
"Bye Merton."she smiled and waved.   
Merton left the house."She's okay for a freshmen." Merton arrived back at his lair.  
"Where were you Merton?"Tommy asked.  
"Oh hey Tommy. I was dropping something off to someone."  
"Yeah..okay..So are we leaving?"  
"Oh yeah..The Factory..Met up with Lori..I completly forgot. sorry."  
"It's okay, let's go before Lori gets mad."  
"Good piont let's go."  
  
***  
  
They entered. Seeing Lori waiting for them. Merton noticed the Holly was there hanging with a large group friends. Holly saw   
Merton and she made a disgisted face. Merton sighed and headed with Tommy to Lori's table.  
"Hey Lori, sorry we're late Merton here forgot."Tommy said.  
"I didn't mean to forget."Merton said sighing."I had a lagitament reason for being late."  
"And what is that?"Lori asked.  
"I was droping something off to someone.."he said looking around.  
"Who did you drop something off to?"  
"A friend. Gezz..I don't need the questioning."  
"Your no fun Merton."Lori smirked.  
Tommy lookes around, there was many people here. Expect for the people talking to Holly."Hmm.."  
"what is it Tommy?"Lori asked.  
"Isn't it strange how the people all the people are over there?"Tommy asked.  
Lori shurgs, and takes a bite of her food."I'm going over there to see her."Lori got quickly and walked over.  
"That was strange."Tommy said straching his head.  
"Very strange, maybe we should go check this out Tommy. What do you think?"Merton said turning back to Tommy you was already   
heading over to Holly. Merton looked puzzled to why his friends had left him."Maybe it's the food.."Merton got up leave. Looking at   
Holly again, shr just smiled evily at him. He left The Factory confussed.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca was sitting the park reading about about vampires when Merton came by."Has your sister been messing with spells?"  
"Excuse me?Your talking about Holly she would never do that."  
"well I was just at the factory she well..One minute I was talkin to Tommy the next he was over talking to Holly same with Loru right   
after she eat her food.  
"She wouldn't...she would..cap."Rebecca got up quickly.  
"What did she do?"  
"Merton this maybe hard to believe. Me and my sister are half witches..."Rebecca felt safe telling her secert to him. He seemed to   
understand her better then anyone, she felt she could trust.  
"Neat. But what did your sister do?"  
"An adore spell, she cast it on the food. That's why after Lori eat the food she went to her. She basically become a zombie salve.   
God brat's evilll.."  
"And we fix it?"  
"No problem, just to pick a few things from home."  
  
***  
  
Merton and Rebecca arrive at factory. Holly's floating off the floor with her salves behide."Hello loser."she smirked."Oh I see you   
brought me a salve."  
"Back off he's my friend. Mom is sop gonna kill you she said no more spells we're trin to led norml lifes!"  
"I found a werewolf Loser."  
"Impossible theres not any alpha werewolves left to make new ones."  
Tommy apears wolfed out.  
"I could be wrong."  
"Soon I'll have a bunch of werewolf salves."she laughes evily.  
"Oh no.."Rebecca bite hre lip."Where did the werewolf come form..."  
Merton looked worried."This is worse then that time with the sytdanc."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh nothing..how we stop her?"  
"Ya right, I'm stoping you. I'm stronger then you I'm older. You powers arin't that stronge yet."  
Holly smirked and Tommy run towards them and grabbed Rebecca and slammed her into a wall."I think not little sister."  
"Oh my head."Rebecca got my slowly. Tommy got ready to attack again.  
Merton got infront of her."Tommy snap out of it. Remember your a good werewofl and my friend, and we need some help."  
"Tommy..the quarter back?"  
"Long story..."  
Tommy snapped out of it."What's going on...?"Tommy was confussed.  
"See the floating girl she's got most of Pleasentville under her spell, including you to about a few seconds ago."  
"Ya we have to stop her."Rebecca said holding side in pain.  
"Who's that?"Tommy asked.  
"That's Rebecca new student freshmen, a hlaf witch and that's her evil sister up there floating. Now that's done let's stop her.  
"Merton almost out of breath.  
"Right okay.."Tommy said.  
"I just need a few minutes to do the spell can you hold her off?"  
"Ya no problem."Tommy said moving around getting Holly's attention. She attacked him and missed everytime. Rebecca said   
a few words and everyone snapped out of it and Holly dispeared.  
"Done..I sent her to another demontion for alittle bit...that's the least of her worries..when Mom and Dad catch her.."  
"Better get out of here Tommy your wolfed out."  
"Gottcha.."off Tommy went.  
  
~~ R.P.O.V.~~"Well I guess everything worked out, it isn't so badanymore in Pleasentville. I have friends, and I help fight. I'm   
not to great at it yet I turn Merton into a frog yesterday my accident..*sweatdrop*but I'm getting better. And Holly well let's just say   
she's gonna be inside for awhile."  
  
~~Shows Holly in another demonion all pissed off~~  
  
  
the end  
  
told it was strange and weird..I have dreams like that alot. 


End file.
